Talk:Dariusburst
Is it Dariusburst or Darius Burst? The Debate is on over at wikipedia and we need to decide this too. The Darius Burst as two words was picked for this wiki only based on what websites said during the development period of the game before it came out. Now I feel it should be changed to Dariusburst as the front box shows. A second reason is theTaito Press Release PDF which shows it as one word. But I'd like input on this before changing anything. So let your voice be heard and tell me what you think. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:04, February 8, 2010 (UTC) It's clearly Darius Burst. It's only a font lettering. Javilus 07:42, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I pick Darius Burst. ---FER- 14:04, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :Two votes against the change. One more vote for two words will make it the majority of major editers in the wiki voting to keep it as is. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 15:24, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :Since official sources use both, I'd go for "Darius Burst" as it's the most common spelling elsewhere. Though if official sources continues spelling it "Dariusburst", and that way only, I might change my opinion. --Painocus 19:15, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Clearly this is the choice of the wiki to go with two words. Likely if ever there is a NA or EU release of this game, it will likely be the end all answer to this. But til or if then, this wiki is sticking with two words. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 13:27, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Well Well The debate returns as it appears from many sources that it's heading west and its title is one word. link one link two. Ok So officially the name Dariusburst is the name and not Darius Burst. Oh yeah this also confirms plans to release the game in NA and EU. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 12:22, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry for being so late. I too have been busy lately (hope you still have a watch on these pages). Well the other articles here uses the Japanese and not the European/American names for the games, and "Darius Bust" still seams to be the most used variant in Japanese sources. But in the end "Darius Burst" or "Dariusburst" as the articles name doesn’t really make that much of a difference to me it's just that using two words seams to fit better with the names just here for the other games. Anyways, good to see this game hitting Europe. Hope sales go well. --Painocus 16:46, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::A source at Pyramid (James Wragg) suggested on Twitter that Dariusburst Chronicle Saviours will be released in the US. Looks like Dariusburst will be one word. -- Doctorx0079 (talk) 00:52, August 21, 2015 (UTC) :::And so it has. I'm sure someone out there is all happy about it, but did it really matter?! So is there a link to this? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:56, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Dariusburst Chronicle Saviours Coming to PC PS4 and PS Vita Winter 2015!! Homepage: http://darius.jp/dbcs/ I have added info to the Dariusburst pages. James Wragg of Pyramid has hinted at a US release. Go follow him on Twitter. -- Doctorx0079 (talk) 23:26, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Dariusburst ... The Mess to figure out I have been pretty much gone from this wiki for -Years- and I never had any of the Dariusburst's until two days ago when I got a emulator for PSP which has the original Dariusburst on it! So I'm a bit wet now on this. The game series: *Dariusburst 2009 (Arcade, PSP) Are there any differences? **Dairusburst: Second Prologue 2012 (iOS, Android) Is it that much the same or does it have any exclusive stuff? This one is perhaps the least covered of the series. *Dariusburst: Another Chronicle 2010 (Arcade) **Dariusburst: Another Chronicle EX 2011 (Arcade) *Dariusburst Chronicle Saviours 2015 (PS4, PSVita, Windows) Is this one going to be different enough to warrant a new article? To be honest I think the other two should get their own articles. Modes seem to be a bit littered onto articles and maybe its time to get a bit more of a plan on that... *Standard/Arcade Mode: **'Arcade Mode' (Dariusburst) -'' The game's standard mode. Here players can choose difficulty, number of lives and ship. There are also an unlimited amount of continues.'' **'Burst Mode' (Dariusburst) -''Similar to the Arcade Mode, but with only one life and no continues. On the other hand the ships entire arsenal is fully upgraded from the get-go and the player can at any time switch between using missile, laser or wave beam.'' **'Original Mode' (Dariusburst: Another Chronicle/EX) -''Standard gameplay through 3 zones from a selection of 12 (A-L). Here the players chooses one of 3 zones to start on and continues through two more zones in traditional fashion.'' **'Original EX Mode' (Dariusburst: Another Chronicle EX) -''Similar to Orginal Mode, but with 12 new, and harder, zones (O-Z).'' **'Original Mode' (Dairusburst: Second Prologue) -''Dariusburst's Arcade Mode.'' **'SP Mode' (Dairusburst: Second Prologue) -''The original game's Arcade Mode with readjusted balance, rearranged music, some of Another Chronicle and Another Chronicle EX's new bosses and the Assault ship.'' *Mission Mode: **'Mission Mode' (Dariusburst) -''Here players choose a specific mission from a selection of missions with only one life, no continues and a sett number of power-ups. These missions pits the player against a boss, a level, both or multiple bosses and levels with a prechosen ship and thus functions as both the game's Boss and Level Select.'' **'Chronicle Mode' (Dariusburst: Another Chronicle/EX) -''Here the players choose individual missions, consisting of rearranged levels and bosses, with various possible set parameters.'' **'Mission Mode' (Dairusburst: Second Prologue) -''A mode similar to Dariusburst's Mission Mode.'' *'Event Mode' (Dariusburst: Another Chronicle EX) -''Online missions with varying selections of ships, lives, power-up configurations and bosses.'' I have grouped them by what I'd think would work. Bosses being switched isn't a big deal, but levels/zones is another thing. Do the zones stay the same zone (overall) in all releases with only adding zones/levels and adding/switches enemies and bosses? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:07, September 1, 2015 (UTC) :According to an interview with James Wragg on September 20th, Dariusburst CS will have a new CS Mode with over 200 stages and a new ship based on an older Taito game. There is still a lot about CS that is not yet revealed though. The new trailer features a new boss and possibly new areas?. -- Doctorx0079 (talk) 14:44, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Good news! Dariusburst SP for Android is out in the US! Give it a try! -- 16:30, November 1, 2015 (UTC)